Infected++
Infected's name was created by the Kangaroo Zombie Gods of Australia. He lives upside down in his mystical land of the desert. In Australia he fights off GIANT Spiders and Berries in his neighbors gutters daily. He is a fortune teller and is an ally to the Americans. Very Loud and thinks he can sing and play guitar hero. He can't but he is really good at the guitar, on easy. His best friend is DCdude8888 and Rachael. <- THE HELL IS THIS He is the only Caleb in his school, and is going to get in trouble when he returns there for unknown reasons. He has a Stitch hat which i will take when the Infamous Spider Apocalypse comes. He is my fortune teller and is not that bad on the guitar, he likes iron maiden as well. -DCdude8888 "Singing songs about being lonely and cutting wrist and scrolling down while messing up" I am also DCdude8888's Brother -Jolly I would rather take care of my virtual villagers then care about Infected. -Rachael HIS LIFE STORY.... So there was once a boy named Kaleb. He lived in a magical land known as Australia. Australia was a weird place with crazy 50' spiders and insane black people, that wear loin cloths.It was an average day in the 120 degree heat, in Australia, because Australia is hot. Kaleb was walking down the street when he saw a group of people shouting mate at each other and staring at a tv. He went over to see what the rucus was about, a news report was on about Canada developing a weapon which turned everybody upside down. Kaleb was full of rage, he knew that Australia was the only countryallowed to be upside down to the world. The news report explained the Canadian Leader, Mr. Beaver Syrup was coming to Australia to get the last component he needed to create his upside down device. Kaleb thenran home knowing what he had to do. He called his girlfriend Cupcake and told her about his mission to save Australia's history of upside downess. Kaleb had no friends at his school because of his outragious hair, which made him look like a Sonic character.He went the next day and told everyone during lunch his plans to become a superhero! Everyone looked and himand shouted cricky! The sky grew dark and everyone ran outside to see what was happening. The sky was floodedwith a giant blimp. It was action time for Kaleb and he threw a koala with a string attached onto the blimp. The Koalagrabbed on and Kaleb climbed up. On the blimp he could see over the edge at the sandy continent, because Australia is just sand. He turned back around and saw two Canadian military mounties dressed in beaver suits.They charged at him shouting EHHHHHHHHH! But Kaleb was smart a kangaroo kicked them off the blimb hurdling towards sharks with lasers infected waters.Kaleb ran up to the main deck where he saw Mr. Beaver Syrup. Kaleb ran for the controls and caused the blimp to plummit towards Earth. The blimp crashed into a sand dune and everybody flew around the cabin. Kaleb got up slowly but just in time to see Mr. Beaver Syrup running into the desert with his Upside Down Ray.He began running after the Canadian Terrorist into a medium sized villiage of the Aboriginese. Kaleb new this villiage because the Undead Kangaroo God lives in it. Now it was his Australian duty to save the Villiage.Before he ran into the villiage he grabbed a rattlesnake off the sandy ground, ripped off its teeth, and stabbed them through his ears. he then turned the rattle snake into a rope and yelled the Australian battle cry,STEVE IRWAN! Inside the villiage he saw people flying into the air. It must be the upside down gun, Kaleb thought. He ran into the palace made out of koala skin just in time to see Mr. Beaver Syrup taking the Undead Kangaroo God hostage.Kaleb ran at the Canadian when the Mountie turned the weapon and shot Kaleb. Kaleb quickly looked for something to grab on too before he flew away up into the air, but he felt no different. It then occured to him that he WAS an Australian and was ALREADY upside down.With a smirk on his face he whistled and a thousand kangaroo's hopped in from everywhere. Each had a loin cloth wearing Aboriginese on his back. Mr. Beaver Syrup then exploded into the air with a trail of maple syrup coming out his ass.Kaleb wasn't going to let him escape. But the Undead Kangaroo God grabbed him and said it was no use. He thanked him for his help and decided he was going to award Kaleb with a special power.He then smacked Kaleb in the head. When Kaleb awoke he was in a jungle made of sand. He saw a light and decided to follow it. After walking for about an hour he felt the ground shake beneath him. He turned around to see millions of giant spiders running at him. He began running as fast as he could. After a bit he reached a cliff. He looked down and saw the beautiful colors of the coral in the ocean. He had no choice, face the spiders and die or jump into the water. He leaped with all his might and fell.With a big splash he was ok! He began swimming to the shore of an island not to far away when he saw something metal sticking out of the water.It was a shark with lasers! He wasn't about to get shot so he took the rattlesnake tooth out of his ear and stabbed it into the shark. He got on top of the shark and rode towards the island. On the island he was again surrounded by Komodo Dragons, and Tasmanian Devils. OH COME ON, MATE he shouted and began running again. He found a phone in his pocket and called his school. They knew it was him because for some stupid reason, he is the only Kaleb at his school. They couldn't help him and he was out of options. So he turned around and decided to run into the predators. When he was about to get eaten he magically turned into a crocadile. He then ate everything he once feared. Then he passed out.He awoke again in his bed, but his house was empty.What was happening!? He looked outside to see hundreds of snakes. Only one weapon would be able to take them out. He grabbed his boomerang and charged out there. The snakes looked at him and changed into man-eating koalas. The koalas began to charging at Kaleb. He threw his boomerang but it missed and flew into the sun. He went into the fetal position and began to cry thinking bout the love of his life Cupcake.When he realized he wasn't eaten he stood up to see hundreds of helicoptors and soldiers fighting these crazy beasts. He then realized AMERICA had come to save him. The leader of the Americans was his best friend DCdude8888.He got up and saw something flying at him, it was his boomerang coming back. When he thought the worst of it was over, and all of the man eating koalas were dead, yet another thing happened. The AMERICANS turned into dingos and mosquitos.He then knew he was dreaming because AMERICA would never turn into something so not american. AND HE WOKE UP. He gasped for air as he awoke. He was scared because he saw many black men in loin clothes, staring at him. The Undead Kangaroo God smiled at him and Kaleb became even more scared. But it was ok because the creepy black man said he had completed the tests.The god said he was now to be known as Caleb but his hero name was to be Infected. Because he was infected with a hero gene.Caleb asked how he was infected with the gene but the black men all began to run away. All the god said was that he was touched by pleasure. He finally got home when he was tackled by his love Cupcake . She kissed him and said tonight ill be your hero, and with all his strength he picked her up and brought her to his bed. He was now INFECTED.